


Rough!

by MundaneTony



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Anticipation, Dirty Talk, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Greg likes it rough, M/M, Name-Calling, Sex Toys, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 01:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MundaneTony/pseuds/MundaneTony
Summary: Greg likes to be ready for Mycroft when he arrives home.





	Rough!

Resting his face in the pillows, he tries to get comfortable, readying to go to sleep and to wait for his partner to come home. He feels a twinge in his backside from the stretch of the plug he had inserted, so he wouldn’t have to waste time when Mycroft finally comes home. He stretches a bit feeling it move inside him causing a shudder to race down his spine.

“Mmmm, well isn’t this a sight to behold” 

Greg turns his head, finding Myc leaning in the doorway, running his eyes down to Greg’s backside, clearly seeing the base of the toy peeking out from between his cheeks.

“Evening” Greg throws a cheeky grin Mycroft’s way, wiggling his bum in his direction, hoping to entice him over. Myc leers at the display, gladly sauntering over to the bedside, feeling his trousers become a little tight at sight of those luscious globes before him.

“Hmmm” he moans, leaning over to glide a hand over the mounds of joy in front of him, followed by a playful bite right to the centre of the left cheek. Greg lets loose a groan at the pleasure of his touch, immediately yelping at the bite causing him to clench around the piece of plastic filling him up, feeling it hit his prostate dead on.

“God Myc, warn a guy will you?” he breathes a laugh, loving the playful side in his usually stoic partner.

Mycroft moves away to undress, getting ready for bed. Greg shifts onto his side to watch the show that often comes with Mycroft removing his suits. Every layer comes off with strict precision ready to be either hung up or placed within the laundry basket. Watch, cufflinks, tie pin and wallet make their way to the top of the chest of drawers and mobile goes into the bedside table, plugged into the charger. All of this takes roughly 15 minutes from start to finish, making Greg squirm in desire, loving the feel of the plug massaging his insides.

After 10 minutes though, it becomes torture being able to look but not touch, so Greg tries to get up, so he can move closer when, Mycroft sensing movement, turns around and gives him a look that makes him stay where he is but flopping onto his back and grinding his arse into the mattress. 

When Mycroft finally finishes getting undressed, he pounces onto the bed, pushing Greg further into the sheets, groaning at the feel of skin on skin, erections sliding together, wet with precome at the arousing strip tease and anticipation. 

“God you feel good” Mycroft groans, starting to rut like a animal in heat.

“I… Ugh... need you inside me Myc…. Please?!” Greg starts moaning like a two-bit whore, trying to spread his legs and get Mycroft closer to the place he needs.

“Oh fuck, yeah baby, yeah. Just a second, I need the lube.” Mycroft goes to reach for drawer which holds everything they need for an evening of fun, when Greg firms his hold around Mycroft’s shoulders, preventing him from moving any further.

“No need, I’m all wet for you to just slide in”

“Fuck” Mycroft almost comes with the imagery running through his head at the words growled in his ear lustfully.

Greg starts to pant when Mycroft’s fingers reach to pull out the plug, wasting no time in flinging it onto the floor and thrusting all the way to the root, knowing that Greg likes it rough.

Leaving no room for adjustment, Mycroft starts pounding away moving Greg’s ankles to his shoulders and leaning forward, bending him in half to catch his mouth in a bruising kiss that’s all teeth and tongues. 

Greg, moaning loader now, loving the rough treatment, tries to reach for his fit to bursting cock, needing something to push him over after all the build-up. Mycroft sensing this, grabs his wrists and pulls them above his head, leaning to growl in his ear “No you dirty little slut, you will come on my cock or not at all, do you understand you cock whore?”

“AAAHHHHHHH”


End file.
